


Fluff Fuck

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Baras galore, Fluff and Crack, I was also told to add spaghetti somehow, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Weird Fluff, be glad because it could have been worse, pastel goth Killua tho, wow oh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?" Request again. I was told to write them as 12 year olds but in more muscular bodies. Really weird where the two buy pastel goth clothing and end up doing it...I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Fuck

-x-x-

The sun’s rays were shining on his face, waking him up from his blissful rest in his bed. Gon yawned but woke up; he looked over at the time instead of at Killua who fell asleep in his bed. The two had stayed up all night watching horror films and just being best friends. Gon yawned and finally laid back down, a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt for once.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Killua turned when he heard Gon’s voice through his sleepy state, “Hm?” He blinked slowly until his vision cleared, but what he was met with was unexpected. “G-Gon you’re  
naked!”

Gon glanced at himself, shreds of his clothes still clung to his body, but his private area was exposed. The last thing he remembered was waking up and that’s it. They went from looking like 12 year olds to possibly 18 year olds. Gon had thicker muscles, his arms toned and his thighs huge. Killua on the other hand had ripped abs but still had his slender frame. It appeared as though Gon was now slightly taller. “I don’t understand what happened…”

“Well neither do I!” Killua used Gon’s pillow to instinctively cover his lower half. Even though the two are used to seeing each other naked, their grown up bodies are completely different. “We need to call Bisky…now.”

The two called Bisky who rushed on over with big sized clothes since now none of theirs would work. She told them that it was probably because of their nen suddenly going through changes. They improved so much that in order for their bodies to handle it, the nen gave them the power to become older.

After looking at their clothes and Killua’s bad fashion senses, she gave them money to go on a shopping spree, leaving Gon in charge to make sure that Killua didn’t buy anything odd.

As the two walked side by side in a new area so that no one recognized them, Killua noticed something and redirected Gon’s attention. “Wait Gon can we go to this store for a second?” He asked as he stopped and pointed at a boutique in the corner of the mall, a lot of people who went inside of it wore black leggings, interesting colorful shirts, and shocking hair. A lot wore jewelry with crosses and some had masks on, a place that Gon wasn’t used to at all.

“Sure!” Gon didn’t mind at all, but was surprised to see how happy Killua was as he checked out all the oddly designed clothing. He didn’t understand why someone would want to buy ripped jeans and an eyeball shaped bag.

Soon Gon found himself sitting alone on a sofa while waiting for Killua to change clothes. He was sort of interested in pastel green colored shorts, but with his sudden height change, it would look more like booty shorts.

“Do I look okay?” Killua asked as he walked out of the dressing room with a pastel colored pink thorny headband adorned with blue roses in between each spike on top of his head and a white sweater that hung off of his shoulders with “Bubble Gum Bitch” in the middle of a blue colored bubble. His pants were ripped black skinny jeans that were torn from half of his thigh to right below his knee and his shoes were just as killer due to them being black studded boots with light blue and pink laces that crossed in an “X” shape. For jewelry, he wore a purple chocker with a black rose hanging off of his neck and blue rose shaped earrings. Due to his small size, all of the clothes would always look baggy on him and although it’s meant to be that way, it shouldn’t be too loose. So now that he could fill into them more, with his tight muscles, the clothes hugged him, leaving no need for a vivid imagination.

“Killua…” Gon blinked at his best friend. He was so used to Killua being about the same height and weight as him, but now the two were in older bodies and he couldn’t help the unease he felt in his stomach. He wanted to rush over to him and hold his hand to show the world that this pastel boy is his.

“Gon…” Killua trailed off, looking down. The boy adorned in his new desired clothes smiled awkwardly, instead of being adorable, his arms were toned and his face slightly masculine, making him hot enough for all the girls and guys to eye him hungrily. “So…Do I look okay or are you just going to stand there gawking?”

“Y-You look—!” Gon stood up to comfort his friend, but then tripped on nothing and fell into Killua’s awaiting arms.  
Killua smirked; his devilish smile was sexier now that his puffy cheeks weren’t there anymore. “Wow Gon it looks like you keep falling for me.” The reddening of Gon’s face made him blush as well, “Y-You know I’m only kidding right?”

Amber eyes blinked slowly, “Ahaha y-yeah of course I do!” Even though they had the bodies of 18 year olds, their minds stayed the same.

They stood there in silence until a worker asked Killua if he was going to purchase the clothes or not. He ended up buying an entire wardrobe full of the style called “Pastel Goth” which suits his white hair perfectly.

When they finally finished buying all the clothes, they put it into the car and decided to take a break at an Italian restaurant. The two decided to share spaghetti since the prices were too expensive for Gon to handle. People looked at them crazy, but no one asked questions as to why two teenage boys would share a romantic meal during the day.

“Here Killua. Say ahhh~” Gon held up a piece of meatball for his friend to eat, completely forgetting their surroundings, yet Killua reacted like he always would, with a huff and a small smile. They only realized how embarrassing they were when they heard a kid in the far corner of the place start asking questions.

The two rushed to finish the rest of their food, but Killua wanted some dessert to wash down the hearty meal. “Hey Gon do you want some?” He asked as he held up the triple scoop cone, two chocolate and one chocolate chip cookie flavor.

“H-Hey Killua?” Gon looked down at the ground, trying to work up the courage to compliment him on his new look and possibly slip his twitching hand into Killua’s soft ones.

The white haired boy turned to him, his tongue against the cold sweet treat, “What is it?” His gaze followed Gon’s after the boy didn’t reply, “Oh.”

“No it’s nothing,” He whispered, hearing the sound of Killua’s dejected voice made Gon push his hands deep into his pockets. When Gon suddenly felt Killua’s hand in his pocket, he yelped in surprise. “K-Killua…?”

“Hm?” Killua continued to walk, one hand down Gon’s pants and the other grasping the waffle cone. “Do you want to go home now? I’m done with my shopping.”

“M-Mhm…” He didn’t want to admit it, but the feel of the other’s cold hand soothed his warm one. He didn’t care where they went as long as they stay together. It took a while, but he finally got used to his more adult body. Although he still didn’t understand the urges he would get whenever he saw Killua. The way his lips brush against the ice cream, his lips parted and a blush on his cheeks. Gon had to think of more innocent thoughts. The car ride home was silent, but they sat beside each other, their shoulders touching.

 

-x-x-

 

Right after getting inside, Killua showed Gon that he had bought the shorts he had his eyes on and asked him to change into them. When he vacated the bathroom, the shorts barely covered half of his thighs, almost showing his big butt.

Before Gon could even check himself out in the mirror, Killua’s face was hot as he suddenly held him from behind. “Gon…is it okay if I kiss you?” His voice was laced with desire and uncertainty. The two were new to these feelings, at first everything they did was because of their friendship, thinking that taking baths together were expected. That feeding each other, changing in open spaces, and snuggling on cold nights were completely normal. Now that they feel their bodies’ changes, they felt embarrassed about how intimate they were without knowing.

Gon shuddered at the feel of Killua’s slender fingers gliding up and down the side of his exposed leg, his new pastel green shorts stretched from his thick thighs. “Yes,” he whispered after swallowing his hesitancy.

Without a second wasted, Killua rubbed his right thumb along Gon’s chin, tilting his head upwards so that his tongue could moisten his. They took turns experimenting, a little suckle here and a small nip of the other’s lip there. Their hands didn’t know how to stay still as it roamed all over the place, tugging at clothes, gripping strands of hair, slipping their hands between the layers of ripped clothing to glide their hands against the other’s toned abdomen.

“K-Killua…” Gon gripped his best friend’s arm, loving the feeling of his firm muscles underneath his palm with Killua doing the same to him.

“Shh,” he whispered back against his lips, their foreheads and noses touching. “I will be gentle I promise.”

His face heated up even more at Killua’s words, “Are you saying you know what to do?” He asked.

Killua blushed but it turned into a cocky grin as his eyes hovered over the other’s pouty expression, “Possibly.”

Gon glared at him then, his hand twitching to hit him, but instead he pushed Killua against the wall, his bigger build pressed up against Killua’s muscular yet slim frame. “Maybe I know a thing or two Killua.”

Although the act was brave of him, Killua couldn’t help but laugh because at that moment, instead of seeing Gon’s older self, he could only think of a snot nosed Gon after a movie where there’s casualties. He easily ticked Gon off, but that was enough time to distract him. He pushed Gon onto the bed and squeezed his tight butt; the light green denim against his palm was amazing. “Maybe you really want me Gon…” He breathed against his ear now, his soft yet hard body against Gon’s thick one. “Maybe you’re the one that wants this.”

He swallowed hard, he never knew what a kinky Killua would be like, or maybe he did and just never noticed. In the end, there was nothing he could say, so he just nodded, earning a confused expression from Killua. He cleared his throat, “Yes…I want you Killua.”

Hearing that sentence and his name was too much for him and so he slipped a hand down Gon’s tight shorts and played with him while whispering nothings in his ear. When he finally felt the wet substance, he took off his own shirt and pants while Gon did the same.

Now the two were naked in front of each other, just like this morning and yet everything was now different. They went to bed as just friends and were now about to cross a line they didn’t know even existed.

Seconds ticked by until Gon finally pulled Killua onto the bed and rolled underneath him. He felt that they could take turns, but right now he wanted Killua all to himself. “Please Killua…I can’t wait anymore.” The ache in his lower half of his body made him groan and the only medicine was Killua’s hand on him.

Honestly, he loved the way Gon begged with his tanned features red with embarrassment and lust, that he didn’t feel the need to tease him about it. Their lips moved against each other as Killua rubbed their erected members together, the sizes completely different from their 12 year old selves; it was more erotic for him to imagine that this is the body Killua would have for years to come.

Before climaxing, Killua got Gon ready so that he could enter him with ease. Their moans filled the room as their hot breaths mixed and their bodies melded into one. Fingers lightly brushing against heated skin, lingering for a moment, swirling around sensitive spots for blissful pleasure, it drove Killua mad. Gon really did know a thing or two about where Killua’s weaknesses are.

Now Gon was the one on the bottom, but Killua straddled his lap, his pale skin now covered in love bites, especially around his neck, leaving a trail of kissed down to his cock. He slowly moved his hips, loving the feeling of Gon deep inside of him, his sweet name on his tongue as he increased his pace. Soon the two were moving faster until they were screaming each other’s name, never once letting the other go for long, their hands always connected.

When they finally reached the height of their bliss, the two laid down on the bed, their arms around each other. They fell asleep quickly afterwards and when they woke, they returned to their original selves. Apparently from now on, whenever their hormones act up, their nen reacts and changes their physical appearance. Once their bodies also changed to even a younger age, but that’s a story for another time.

 

-x-x-


End file.
